DIGIMON:BOOK OF PASIFIC
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: A scientist attempts to create a portal to the digital world and the Digidestened are sent to investigate but things get from bad to worse when the son of Myotismon comes to the human world to seek revenge.


DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION:THE MOVIE

(I was really bored and since I have some free time and I can't wait for the English Dub of Black butler book of Atlantic , I decided to write this "special" with my Digimon next generation characters.

Only thing is if your familiar with my characters, I've changed a few things, Cody Hida jr and his sister Abigeru are the children of Cody hida and Noriko Kawada .

Tk is a single dad with one daughter Yami and one son TT .

Tai and sora have one daughter Atsuko and one son Haruhiko .

Matt and jun have one son Named Matthew, Joe has three children, Josephine, Hideki and a foster daughter named Anna.

Davis and yolei have one daughter named Andrea.

Everything els is pretty much the same, including some Digimon partner changes.

Characters:

Michael Izumi , scar Gatomon.

Leslie Izumi, partner: Aruraumon

Chie Izumi, partner: lopmon

Atsuko kamiya, Biyomon

Haruhiko kamiya, Elecmon

Andrea Motomiya, Armadillomon

Yami takaishi, Patamon

Tt takaishi, Gotsumon

Matthew isheda, Gabumon

Sam ichijouji, Gomamon

Koji ichijouji, Terriermon

Hoshi ichijouji, Wormmon

Kenji ichijouji, Bakemon

Josephine Kido, Wizardmon

Hideki Kido , Betamon

Anna Kido, no Digimon partner

Cody hida jr Gizamon

Abigeru, to young to have a Digimon)

A Cruise?

Mimi came out of the bathroom still brushing her teeth waring a pink short sleeveless summer nightgown.

Izzy, ya, one of my shareholders also owns a crew ship company and offered you me and several other yes passages on the maiden voyage.

Mimi, yes but don't think its strange to have the next Digidestened re- union there, I mean at least when we rented a park or a ballroom were always just together and nobody else is around and stare at us but Kōshirō

This is a ship filled with millions of people don't you think the whole just be staring at us and our Digimon the whole time?

Izzy, it's not like people don't know about us already Mimi, besides this'll be good for the kids too, it'll be a nice vacation for them, we'll all have our own room and a separate room beside ours for the kids?

Mimi, why a separate room?

Izzy, well you know in case you and I...

Mimi then got what her husband was saying and kissed him lovingly.

We don't need a cruise ship for that ?

Izzy, please Mimi, help me convince the others to come, besides they're not gonna have to pay a dime either.

Mimi, there's more to this than just the reunion isn't there ?

Izzy, no, there's a former employee who was vary interested in the digital world, I fired him because he was attempting to make a portal to the digital world without using a Digivice or D-3, unfortunately his test failed and in doing so cost the lives of three of my top scientists.

Before he could be arrested he fled the country, A few weeks ago the government told me that he had started doing special shows on crew ships, claiming to show people The actual digital world, do you want us to go there to make sure nothing bad happens?

Mimi, and what if it doesn't?

Izzy, that I just tell the government what I see and we enjoy our vacation.

Mimi, well I guess we have to now, sides I'm sure you're right that I will be good for the kids, especially Michael, he's spending way too much time in his room on his computer, he's becoming too much like his father.

Izzy, you say that like it's a bad thing?

Chie waited outside the cram school.

Her partner lopmon was resting on her head while her Brothers partner scar Gatomon was resting on her shoulders

Lopmon, chie why do we have to wait here, I mean he's your older brother, he should be walking you home from school not you walking him?

Chie, I like doing it, besides, I barely get to see him, he's always at regular school then here and usually when he's here, he doesn't come home till I'm asleep, and I barely see him on weekends because he's got his soccer games and whatever time he has left dad makes him study Evan more, I barely get to see my own brother.

By now all the kids started leaving Michael came out along with everyone els .

He looked like Mimi's son from the Epilogue but had red heir .

Michael, chie, what are you doing here, it's not safe for a girl your age to out this late.

Chie was about the same age as Kari was in 01.

Scar Gatomon jumped off chie's shoulders and onto Michael's.

The Digi-Kitty hugged her tamer.

Scar Gatomon had an x shaped scar over her right eye .

Scar Gatomon, I hope you realize how long I waited for you?

Michael, I didn't ask you to.

Scar Gatomon, well...never doubt my love for you .

Chie then held out her hand and Michael told it.

Chie, look both ways to cross the street.

Michael, I'm 11 years old, I don't need to be baby'd by my 7 year old sister.

Chie, pleeeeeesssss?

Michael, sigh fine.

As they were walking home.

Michael, so sorry you had to wait so long for me, class ran long, now I'm gonna have to study all night.

Scar Gatomon, He's lying chie, he's just gonna watch watch Horror Anime and kiss his pillow and pretend it's Atsuko Kamiya.

Michael then went bright red while Chie, lopmon and scar gatomon all laughed.

Michael, I'm never telling you anything again.

Scar Gatomon, tell me what, that your 11 and your still afraid that vampires will get you if you leave your window open?

Bye the time they had gotten home Leslie was trying to sketch her partner Aruraumon .

Aruraumon, Leslie can I get down now ?

Leslie, not yet, I'm almost done .

Michael, ladies and gentlemen the Japanese Monet.

Leslie, dear brother Do not interrupt or you will know the wrath that is Leslie Izumi.

Aruraumon, just do what she says when she gets like this.

Michael and chie shrugged and sat on the couch next to her .

Mimi, ph good you kids are home,your father and I have a big surprise for you all.

Izzy, for the Digidestened reunion this year, were going a cruise ship.

The Izumi kids looked surprised.

Mimi, uh, we thought you kids would be more excited.

Michael, I guess were just a little surprised.

Leslie, no offense but it does seems A bit hoity-toity for us .

Chie, plus papa the other families aren't as rich as us, they probably couldn't afford it anyway.

Izzy, that's the good part, A man owns the cruise line is also one of my shareholders and because it has been a vary good year, He has given me several tickets for the maiden voyage.

It'll leave from Tokyo to San Francisco.

Leslie, so are the others coming?

Mimi, its the Digidestened reunion, of course there all coming.

Michael, she only meant, are the Hida's coming, A k a Cody hida jr.

Leslie punched him in the shoulder.

Mimi, so do you kids want to go?

Before Michael and Leslie could say anything chie spoke.

Sure it sounds fun.

Izzy, great, now I want you all to pack, we leave in a few days.

Scar Gatomon followed Michael into his bedroom.

Scar Gatomon, hey mike, Iv Been meaning to ask, what is a cruise?

Michael, it's usually a huge boat with a lot of people on it.

Scar Gatomon, what do they do?

Michael, usually just eat and get away from there lives.

Scar Gatomon then looked up at the map of the world on Michael's wall.

She traced her claws from Tokyo to San Francisco.

Scar Gatomon, hey mike how are we all gonna get their?

Michael, it's a boat, Gatomon , it's going to float over the ocean and take us to the United States.

Scar Gatomon then shivered in fear.

Scar Gatomon, you mean we're going to be on water, no way, no how, I'll just stay home while you all go on the titanic 2.0 .

Michael,I'm not leaving you home by yourself, you'd run out of food after 1 day.

Scar Gatomon, I made up my mind Michael, I'm not going, not as long as we're on water were you and anyone else could be eaten by sharks .

Michael, were going to be on a huge boat, ill be with you the whole time.

Scar Gatomon, I said no Michael and that is that!!!

Michael, sigh, ok but remember you brought this on yourself.

He then went into his closet and got out her cat carrier bag.

Scar Gatomon, Do not put me in that, Michael nooooo!!!!

2 days later

We see the Izumi family arriving at the ship yard.

chie looked out at the gigantic cruise ship.

It's huge .

Lopmon, chie put on your sunglasses.

Hey Izzy !!!

Izzy and Mimi turned around to see Taichi kamiya and his wife sora takenouchi with there children Atsuko and Haruhiko.

Atsuko resembled her mother sora but had tai's tan skin and brown eyes, she wore a blue t shirt with a yellow t-shirt and had her mothers Lucky helmet hat.

Haruhiko looked like a boy version of sora but also had his father brown eyes , he had his partner Elecmon with him as did Atsuko with her partner Biyomon.

Sora, we never thought we'd find you guys in this crowd.

Mimi,oh good, I was afraid Kōshirō would have to lug all out luggage but now that tai is here he and my izzy should be able to take all of it to our rooms, while sora and I go look around the boat.

Tai Izzy, wait what ?

Mimi, have fun boys.

Sora, Tai remember to lift with your back.

Mimi, you kids go exploring around the boat and have fun.

Atsuko, so what do you guys want to do?

Leslie, I'm going to try and look for the others.

She walked off .

Chie and Haruhiko were looking down at the water below.

Haruhiko, how deep do you think it is?

Chie, probably really really deep.

Haruhiko, yeah but like how like actually deep is it ?

Chie, I I don't know... hey Michael how deep is the ocean?

Michael,10,911 millimeters ( 6.7798 miles)

Chie, that deep.

Michael, so what should we all do?

Atsuko, Well the ship doesn't actually leave port for another hour so we could do A lot of things.

Scar Gatomon, like letting me out of this stupid carrier bag?

Michael, oh sorry.

Scar Gatomon jumped out as soon as he opened The bag she scratched his face!

Michael, Ow!!!!

Scar Gatomon,Atsuko he did horrible things to me you left me in the bag all the way here.

She then noticed Atsuko's partner Biyomon.

Scar Gatomon, oh sorry, I forgot about your pet pigeon.

Biyomon, have you got something you want to say to me just say it!!

Scar Gatomon, OK I will I hope we get to America I get to roll you and breadcrumbs and deep fry you and serve you on a plate American style!!

Biyomon, maybe like to go for a swim in the ocean!!!

Atsuko, why do they hate each other so much?

Michael, One question I don't know the answer to.

Atsuko, well to think of it, there a free movie Theater, maybe they're showing that new Loud Kiddington movie?

Michael, ya sounds like a good idea... oh wait isn't rated PG-13, chie and Haruhiko Won't be able to go in.

Haruhiko, we can if you guys let us in with you?

Chie, please?

Michael, Nice try chie ,last time I let you watch a scary movie, I couldn't sleep for three days.

Chie, C'mon I can handle it I'm older.

Michael, that was last year.

Atsuko, that's OK I'm sure we can find something else to see.

Chie, i'll please Atsuko, my brother just wanted to take you to a scary movie so if you got scared you would try to hold him when you were in fear.

Michael then went beet red as Atsuko looked at him with a smitten look and while no one was looking she took his hand which made Michael's face even more red.

Atsuko, is that true?

Michael, I have no idea what she's talking about .

Taking about what ?

The group what is the enjoyed by the ichijouji twins Sam and Koji.

Sam look like Kari's son from the Epilogue and Koji looked more like Ken but had shorter hair and wore a purple hoodie.

The two also had there Digimon with them.

Sam and his partner Gomamon and Koji and his partner Terriermon.

Michael, nothing, were taking about nothing,just like what we should see for a movie on this boat.

Terriermon, you guys could see the new loud Kiddington movie, I hear it's really gory.

Atsuko, we thought that but it's PG-13 and chie and Haruhiko are too young.

Sam, well I'm sure there's something els playing we could all see, that's age appropriate .

As they were walking to the theater Michael wasn't looking were he was going and accidentally bumped into someone .

Michael, Hey watch were your... Matthew?

We see Matt isheda and jun Motomiya's Son Matthew isheda and his partner Gabumon.

Matthew, maybe you should watch were your going geek!

Michael, you know when someone bumps in the somebody else usually say sorry but I guess I'm not surprised that you have no manners!

Everyone els knew these two were about to fight.

Michael and Matthew had always disliked each other whether it was at school or the other reunions, they always fought.

Matthew, look who's talking from the king of "look how smart I am, i'm better than everyone " land .

Michael, that doesn't even make sense stupid!!!

Matthew, oh I get it just because I'm not a brainy like you means I'm nothing right ?

Michael, no it's the fact you're just an angry jerk with stupid blonde hair!!!

Atsuko, ok , ok can we stop this, God you to have to get in a fight every time you even see each other ?

Matthew, it's not my fault, he's the one I want to stop talking about how smart he is, I can always prove how much I could kick his ass.

Michael, just try blondie!!!

Atsuko then grabbed the two by the heads and slammed them together!!

Michael Matthew, Ow!!!!

Atsuko, now are we gonna see a movie or just keep listening to you two fight Over who's prettiest?!

Michael, fine.

Matthew, whatever.

His Gabumon looked over at scar Gatomon lovingly.

Gabumon, um hi scar Gatomon, it's been a long time .

Scar Gatomon, um who are you ?

Below deck tai and Izzy had just finished packing there kids and wives luggage when they ran into Davis and Yolei.

Yolei, hey guys!!!

Izzy, oh hey yolei, Davis.

Yolei, this was a great idea Izzy.

Davis, ya, it gives me a chance to show off my abs to every lady on this boat.

Yolei then looked at husband angrily.

Yolei, what was that Davis?

Davis ( scared) um nothing honey, you know I was just joking.

Yolei, you better have been.

The couple were then joined by there Daughter Andrea Motomiya.

She mostly resembled yolei but had her father's hair color but styled it like her mothers.

Andrea, hey Mr k , do you know were any of the others are or just Atsuko ?

Andrea was Atsuko's best female friend.

Tai,I think I herd them talk about going to the ship movie theater, you could probably find them there.

Andrea, thanks Mr k .

Andrea ran off with her partner Armadillomon.

After she left yolei And Davis's faces turned serious .

Davis, so when is this guy giving his show ?

Izzy, it starts in a half hour, we still need to find Cody , Ken , Kari , Tk, joe and matt.

Kari , well you don't have to keep looking for us.

The group were then joined by Kari and her husband Ken and joe.

Tai, hey sis, were you been, in been looking for you ?

Kari, the traffic was horrific , besides we had to drop off Hoshi and Kenji at Ken's parents.

Davis, why ?

Ken, my father has broken his leg vary badly , my mom wanted Hoshi and Kenji to stay with her and help.

Kari, to tell you the truth Izzy, from what you told me, I didn't want to bring Sam and Koji at all.

Tai, ya Izzy, doesn't this seem a little dangerous for our kids, I mean sure they have there own Digivices and Digimon but...

Izzy, you all are worrying too much,I know this guy is a hack, I'm sure what ever the he'll he's doing is gonna blow up in his face.

Joe,just as long as it doesn't tack down this ship with him.

Kari, hey joe, were are your two Daughters and son ?

Josephine and Anna got hungry so sent them to get some food and as soon as they get back we're all going to stay in the room.

Davis, wait why, there's a million things to do on this boat?

Yolei, joe, I know things have been hard since the divorce but you can't keep your kids hostage.

Joe, first of all I'm not doing that and second don't talk about my love life and third I just want to keep them safe, we don't know what whacko's are on this cruise.

By now Matt and June, Cody and Noriko and Tk had all settled into there rooms and agreed to meet the others in the cruise ball room.

By now Michael and the other had gotten to the theatre and there were three movies playing.

Koji, ok so it's we can choose from loud kiddington's A British werewolf in Boston, princess mononoke 2 and finally a re make of my best friends wedding.

Michael, I guess we'll have to see that because both the werewolf movie and the princess mononoke sequel are rated r.

They were about to enter when they herd a familiar voice.

Hey Sammmy???

Sam, oh god no, please god no.

Andrea came out of the crowd and hugged Sam ichijouji tightly.

Andrea, what's wrong Sammy, your trying to avoid me ?

Sam, vary hardly Andrea.

Andrea, well your not getting rid of me easily ichijouji.

Sam, Gomamon, a little help please ?

Gomamon, how, you want me to summon fish ?

Sam, sigh.

Koji, um Andrea could you let go of my brother?

Andrea,fine but you can't stay away from me forever ichijouji, some day you will be mine.

Sam actually looked scared at that statement.

Cody Jr and his partner Gizamon looked out as the became farther and farther away as they went out to sea.

Gizamon, hey Cody, what sea creatures do you think is under the boat, great whites, hammer heads, eel?

Cody Jr, I don't think any eels would be this close to surface.

Hey Cody!!!

Cody Jr looked over to see Leslie Izumi and Aruraumon.

Cody Jr, oh hey Leslie.

Leslie, so watcha doing ?

Cody Jr, just looking out at the ocean, it's really beautiful.

Leslie, ya...so the others were gonna see a movie, you wanna go ?

Cody Jr, sure.

Josephine waited at the counter with her partner Wizardmon for what seemed like hours till the teenager up front finally called her number.

Teen, here you go kid.

She took a tray to a table were her Foster sister Anna and younger brother Hideki were waiting for her with there Digimon .

Hideki had a Betamon and And Anna had a Kunemon.

Anna, finally, took them long enough.

Josephine,well in there defense this place is really packed.

Anna gave half of her hamburger to Kunemon while Josephine gave Wizardmon her fries while Hideki

Just continued to keep his face buried in his book.

Anna, Hideki why aren't you eating.

Hideki, I will when I'm done with this chapter.

Hey Josephine!!

She tuned her head to see TT takaishi with his partner Gotsumon

Tt was accompanied by his older sister Yami takaishi with her partner Patamon. Josephine, hey guys.

Yami, we didn't really think we see you guys here.

Anna, why ?

Tt, because your dad so strict, we didn't think he'd actually let you guys on a boat.

Hideki, it's took a father while they finally let us come along.

Patamon then flew down to the table and eat Most of Hideki's

Fries.

Patamon, mmmmm these are good.

Yami, Patamon!!

Hideki, it's fine I was gonna give them to Betamon anyway.

Anna, Yami I wanted to ask your father when his next books is coming out, were is he?

Yami, he and the other parents are in the hall room for some show thing.

Below deck everyone had gathered to witness what the sign said: witnesses the beauty of the Digital world.

There was a large Machine atop the stage.

Tai noticed his wife sora looked distressed.

Tai took his wife's hand and it became it began to settle.

Tai, are you ok honey?

Sora, to be honest, no, I have a really bad feeling about this Taichi, what if something goes wrong what will happen to the kids ?!

Tai, it's ok, if something does go wrong will be there to keep them safe, anything happen to you or the kids, promise to remember.

Sora then smiled as she remembered what her husband had said all those years ago, that he would never let anything bad happen to her.

She then held him close as the presentation began.

The doctor was a skinny man with receding black hair.

Doctor, ladies and gentlemen, I stand before you today to show you one of the many miracles that science has to offer us, no longer shower we have to worry or fear any more attacks from the digital world or the evil Digimon themselves or the cowardly fools who protect them and thinking they can be more powerful than actual human.

I have here, mankind's salvation, no longer will nations have to fight about land, overpopulation will no longer be a problem, Poor farming soil can easily no longer be a threat to our food supply.

He then turned on the machine is it began to light up the whole room with gigantic white sparks.

Send a large white portal appeared out of the machine and everyone inside the ballroom could see The digital world.

Nearly everyone in the ballroom was amazed at the beauty.

Ken pulled Izzy aside.

Ken, not to be rude Izzy I thought you said this would be a dud ?

Izzy, it should be, I never thought to get this fare.

Ken, well and again I'm sorry if I'm sounding rude but he has!!

As everyone was looking ahh at the digital world they saw it quickly turned dark and a large Bat like creature flying towards them and then out of the portal.

The bat flew around the room and then finally landed right back in front of the machine.

The doctor looked horrified at the creature stared at him.

Doctor, um nothing to fear, remember these digital creatures are no more intelligent than dogs.

Agumon, what did he just say?

Doctor, I will show that I can tame this disgusting creature.

The doctor put his hand on the bats snout and it it seemed peaceful for about a minute till it immediately with his entire hand off.

The bat Digimon then grabbed the doctor and immediately chimed off his head and begsne to drink the blood coming from his neck.

Sora, o my god!!

Tai, ok enough of this...

Before tai could say anything els the bat which began to to transform into a human or a creature with blue skin and black hair.

He took the doctors lab coat and please send over himself so he would have clothing.

Davis, I don't know what the Hells going on your root killer keep doing this.

The Digidestened got out there Digivices and D-3's .

The blue man noticed this and smiled.

Blue man, as much as I would like to have fun with you, I cannot or take at this very moment.

He then snapped his fingers and the Digidestened's Digimon disappeared.

Davis, Veemon!!

Sora, Biyo!!!

The blue man then looked down at them.

Blue man, Digidestened, beware if you try and follow me or do anything to stop my mission , know that I will destroy you without hesitation but because I respect you so I shall let you live today but however all these other humans...

His body been transformed into a large swarm of bats that covers the entire ball room.

Tai and Davis covered sora and yolei while the bats began to feast on everybody else in the ballroom.

Everyone kept there eyes shut so finally the constant screeching of the bats stopped.

Tai opened is eyes to see the entire floor was covered in blood.

The bats left the ball room and figured out where they were going.

He's going after the kids!!!

The blue then licked off some blood left on his fingers.

Blue man, there are more of you?

Yolei, you monster, if you think...

Blue man, as I said I no time to deal with you or your offspring, all I need it enough blood then I may leave.

The bats spread through out the ship killing everyone in sight.

Josephine was finishing her hamburger when the bats came into the fast food place and started eating Everyone.

One of the bats flew towards Josephine and as it bite her Josephine's Triangle Digivice then began to flash.

Wizardmon Digivolve to Phantomon!!

Phantomon, Words of Death!!!

Several of the bats coming towards them dropped dead.

Josephine looked in wonder at Phantomon.

Josephine knew about digivolution but she never thought she'd actually see it happen to her partner.

Is-is that you Wizardmon?

Phantomon, yes it is Josephine, I Digivolved to save you.

Hideki, amazing, to think Wizardmon was the first Digimon in our family to Digivolve, I got sure tonight it would be mine.

Anna, hold on, why couldn't it be Kunemon?

Hideki, because you coddle him to much.

More bats came into the room .

Phantomon, we have to go.

As they were a much larger bat came into the room and flew to the 3 .

Kunemon Digivolve to kabuterimon!!

Betamon Digivolve to Drimogemon!!

Kabuterimon, Electro shocker!!!

Drimogemon, Mole's Claw!!!

The gigantic bat was thrown against the wall by Kabuterimon and stabbed in the chest by Drimogdmon!!

Anna poked one of the dead bates.

Anna, what the hell are these things?

Hideki, well they'd definitely not regular bates.

Anna, well I can see that, I mean why are they here?!

Josephine, listen, I have no clue what the hell is going on here but I'm gonna try and find dad, Anna, you and Hideki go find the others, cause if they'd are more of these things on bored we'll need held getting ride of them.

Josephine and Phantomon left the restaurant area of the ship.

Back below deck the Digidestened were all huddled together and surrounded by a circle of the large bats. The blue man looked at them and smiled.

Yolei, if any of those flying rats Evan touches my daughter, I swear you'll regret ever crossing over.

Izzy, how did you Evan know we had our children here?

Blue man, simple, I read your mind, i can and have read every past and present thought you have had since I crossed over, for instance, Yolei, you think your husband is cheating on you, after all he has been coming home late for the past few months and you two haven't made love in quite awhile.

Davis, stop it!!!!

Blue man, but do not fret, he's not cheating on you...he's been receiving cancer treatment for the past 3 months, isn't that right Mr Motomiya?

Everyone looked at Davis completely shocked.

Yolei, Davis...why didn't you tell me?

Davis, because I didn't want you to worry.

Yolei then punched him in the gut.

Yolei,were supposed to have no secrets, your supposed to tell your wife if you have cancer!!!

She then began to sob on his shoulder.

Davis, I'm sorry I just...didn't want you to be like you are now, I just wanted to keep things as they are, besides it's my problem not yours.

Yolei wiped a tear away, you stupid idiot, of course it's my problem, your my husband, when something bad happens to you..it happens to me too.

Blue man, how touching but don't feel to bad the cancer in your body isn't at it's full strength yet, you still have a chance at life.

Davis, you asshole!!!

Blue man, rude, well you won't have to worry about me vary long, as soon as my bats suck every passenger dry, I'll leave.

The bats continued the suck every passenger of blood.

Michael and the others were watching the movie but the projection then stopped .

Mathew, hey projection guy, put the movie back on!!!

Atsuko, Do you guys here something?

The bats then burst through the movie screen and started sucking everyone's blood.

A few people escaped but they were they attacked by the bats waiting outside.

Three larger bats tried to attack Michael and the others.

Gatomon, Kitty kick!!!

Biyomon, Spiral twister!!!

Gabumon, blue blaster

Terriermon, terrier Toronto!!

Armadillomon, Diamond shell !!!

They beat the bats away but more kept coming.

Scar Gatomon, let's get out of here!!

They ran out of the theater and found evan larger bats sucking the blood from the corpses.

The biggest of them flew into the air and was flying down to hit Michael when he felt his Triangle Digivice vibrate.

Scar Gatomon Digivolve to Angewomon !!!

Celestial arrow!!!

The arrow went right through the bats body's sending his dead body into the ocean.

The other bats then began to do the same !!

Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon!!!

Biyomon Digivolve to Birdramon!!

Armadillomon Digivolve to Tortomon !!

Terriermon Digivolve to Gargomon!!

Gomamon Digivolve to Ikkakumon!!

The bats then all began to form into

a cloud ( group of bats) and all flew back down to the ball room l.

Mathew, were the hell did they go ?

Hey guys!!!

The looked over to see Yami,Tt, Leslie and Cody Jr with there Digimon Togomon and Shellmon.

Michael, Leslie are you ok?

Leslie, I'm fine, Cody Jr and I hid in the gift shop till Yami and Tt found us.

Patamon, what are those things?

Yami, there bats Patamon .

Unaware to the kids the corpses began to get up and walk.

Below deck the blue man was summoning the thousands of bats back into his body.

His body behave to change, he grew bigger, his hair tuned from black to silver , his eyes tuned blood red .

He then faced the Digidestened as the last group of bats were absorbed into his body.

Ahh Digidestened, it had been a very entertaining evening but unfortunately I must draw the curtains on the show.

By now the dead corpses of the fallen passengers have began to rise and will make meals out of you and your offspring.

He was about to leave the room when tai called out to him.

Tai, hold on, why are you doing all this, what have we ever done to you ?

Blue man, I assure you you done nothing to me I just enjoy seeing you suffer.

He then flew out of ball room.

Davis, what was he saying about corpses?

Tai, well worry about that later, right now we need to get off this floating coffin!!

As everyone was getting up Matt walked over to izzy and punched him right in the jaw!

Tai, hey!!

Matt( to Izzy), this is all your fault, because of your ego, you brought us here, you put our own kids in danger, all these people are dead because of you!!!!!

Tai, easy Matt, we can't afford to start throwing blame !!!

Mimi then walked up to Matt and punched him in his man area.

Mimi, if you ever Evan touch my Izzy again, I will not hesitate to hit you again in an Evan more sensitive place.

Yolei, can you all knock off the shit, our kids are In danger for gods sake!!

Above deck the kids had there own problems to deal with.

The dead corpses of the bloodless passengers began to rise up and walk.

Andrea , what the hell's going on ?

Patamon, Yami I'm scared.

One of the the zombies came towards Mathew and was about to bite him when Garurumon tore the zombie apart!!!

The Digimon formed a protective circle around the Children.

Garurumon, Fox fire!!!

Angewomon, saint air !!!

Tortomon,Shell Phalanx!!!

Ikkakumon, Harpoon Vulcan!!!

Togomon, needle spray!!!

Shellmon,Hydro Pressure!!!

Gargomon, gargo pellets!!!

Most of the zombies on that part of the boat had been destroyed in the attack.

Yami, what the heck were those things ?

Andrea, zombies.

Michael, that can't be, it's a scientific impossibility.

They all then herd a buzzing sound and saw Kabuterimon with Anna on its back.

Hideki and Drimogemon followed them.

Sam, I guess you guys noticed the zombies too?

Hideki, yes, we ran into a few of them over here.

Anna got off kabuterimon.

Anna, have any of you seen Josephine?

Tt, no, why ?

Anna, she went to go look for our parents.

The blue man looked down intrigued at the children as they were joined by there parents.

Hmmmm this could still be interesting.

An extremely large bat then left his body.

Blue man, Bring me Izzy Izumi's son...and make sure he suffers.

The bat then flew down as Mimi was hugging her children.

Mimi, o thank god my baby's.

Michael Leslie, Mom your strangling us.

Davis, hey do you guys here something ?

The Gigantic bat swooped down and grabbed Michael Izumi by the shoulders !!

Angewomon, Michael!!!

She was about To tack off after him when Izzy stopped her.

Izzy, Angewomon hold on we can't just go flying off after him, we need a plan.

Angewomon, how can you Evan say that, your own son has just been taken by one of these bats, and you just want me to wait.

Izzy, of course not look.

Izzy pointed towards the group of zombies walking in there direction.

The bat flew up to the highest point of the ship and dropped him at the feet of the blue man .

Michael looked up at the man .

Michael, who are you?

Blue man,who am I, why young man I am your salvation.

He then snapped his fingers and 10 more large bats came out of his body .

Blue man, kill him.

The bats then attacked Michael and the blue man smiled as he herd Michael's screams of pain.

Angewomon, Heaven's Charm!!!!

This heavenly Beam destroyed most of the Zombies coming towards them but yet another came after that.

Andrea, aaahhhh, how many of these things are there!!

Sora was about to say something when there was the loud noise of A helicopter overhead.

The helicopter landed on the bow of the ship and several armed soldiers came out and immediately started shouting in English and fired at the zombies.

What was left of the zombies was quickly destroyed as several more helicopters landed on the ship and began destroying the zombies.

Out of the last helicopter came a tall American in a naval uniform, we could see by his insignia that he was an admiral.

The Admiral then spoke Japanese to Izzy.

Admiral, are you Dr Izumi?

Izzy, yes.

Admiral, i'm Admiral O'Reilly , United States Navy, your government informed us that you hadn't checked in and that you might be in this area, I figured knowing you and your compatriots that there might be something we need guns for and looks like we were right.

Mimi, admiral there's still one of us missing, my baby boy Michael.

Izzy, I'll look for him, I still have my Digivice, I can still track Michael's Triangle Digivice as long as he still has it, Angewomon can you tack me?

Angewomon, id do for my tamer.

She then picked up Izzy and flew into the air.

Atsuko(whispering to her self) please Mr Izumi, find Michael...please may he be ok.

Izzy looked at the small radar on his Digivice and saw four light on it.

The purple and white was him and Angewomon there was an orange and red light not that far away.

Izzy, were close.

They soon were far out to see and found a small fishing boat .

Angewomon landed but soon after she had to De-Digivolve back to scar Gatomon.

The two walked around the small boat and noticed a trail of blood leading to the inner part of the vessel.

The two followed till they reached the bottom of the boat were the blue man was waiting for them.

Blue Man, ah good, I was waiting for you. Izzy looked down to see his son's body in the blue mans arms.

Izzy, Michael!!!

Scar Gatomon, what did you do ?

Blue man, that's not really what I did it's more like what my back stadium you see after I took your son my best immediately went to work sucking every last drop of human blood from his body.

Izzy was about to attack him but then the blue man continue to speak, you see Dr Izumi, your son is clinging to life that's why I wanted to give you this choice.

I can give your son my blood and safe his life or you can allow your son to die of blood loss, which will it be ?

Izzy felt a tear run down his cheek.

He fell to the ground.

Blue man, tick-tock.

Izzy, why, why are you doing this, why have you killed all these people, what Evan are you, some former henchmen of Myotismon or the Dark masters?

Blue man, close...you see Myotismon was my father, it's only weakness was he could never keep his own pants, one night with lady Devimon and well here I am.

Izzy, then why are you doing this?

Blue man, I guess it's just in my blood I enjoy watching people suffer, which reminds me your son doesn't have much time left Mr Izumi, do you have your son die here now blood loss or will you give him my vampire blood and give him everlasting life but of course this life is the life of a vampire which shall it be ?

Izzy just stood there, completely empty in mind and body.

He looked over and saw scar Gatomon was crying .

Scar Gatomon, please mr. Izumi, don't let him die.

Izzy, if he lives do you know what kind of life it will be for him ?

Scar Gatomon,as long as he's alive,don't you want your own son to live, to still be happy, to still be able to play soccer and be his happy nerdy self...he's your son, do you really want him to die?

Izzy then flashed back The day Michael was born.

He was born Premature and wasn't expected to live.

Izzy had prayed for days, and Michael some miracle had lived past joe long doctors expected him to.

Before they left the hospital Izzy held his young son in his hands and promised, ill never let anything that ever happen to you, any chance I have to help you in your life I promise I will.

( end of flashback)

Izzy, ok...do it.

Blue man, as you wish.

The blue man then picked up a piece of glass and ripped open his arm and poured it into a small cup then gave it to Izzy.

Blue man, I want you to give it to him, after all he is your child.

Izzy took his son's body, Michael was barely breathing and his vision was very blurred.

Michael( weak) dad?

Izzy, your gonna be ok Michael..just drink this.

Izzy helped His son drink the blood.

As the last of it was drunken, Izzy noticed all Hudson lacerations begin to heal and small amount of color begin to return to his face, his hazel colored eyes quickly turned red as his fangs grew in.

The blue man clapped.

Blue man, Well done Mr. Izumi, well done indeed, it seems I finish my work here for now, goodbye.

His body then transform into a large swarm a bats that flew out of the ship .

Izzy left Michael in the care of scar Gatomon as he went back out on top of the boat as one of the helicopters came.

The Admiral and Mimi stepped off the helicopter and ran towards her husband.

The end


End file.
